The President's Bad Boy
by FlamingWhiteTiger
Summary: Lucy, the student council president, was prowling the halls on one faithful day looking for anything out of place. Can a moment of weakness change her life? Will she find hatred in her heart or will she find acceptance? One thing is for certain, she will break boundaries for the ones she loves.


Chapter 1:

Lucy walked casually along the halls of her school, looking for anything out of place. Being student council president wasn't the easiest job ever. She just finished all the paper work and decided to get something to drink for her break. She had her school uniform on, a white shirt, n navy short skirt and a navy tie to match with the skirt. When she got to the vending machine she took a coin out of her pocket and slipped it into the machine.

A content sigh escaped her lips when she took out her orange juice. She took the first sip and satisfaction washed over her. She started walking to the sport fields, the last place she'd have to patrol and then she would be done for the day.

She took a stroll next to the field, looking at all the people practicing sport (enjoying her juice all along the way). Her face was focused on the field in front of her and not exactly where she was walking. She came to a sudden stop when something hard knocked into her. She looked up and realized it was a person. With all the shock she accidentally pressed her juice a bit too hard and poured it all over the other person. She looked up and the first thing she noticed was his striking pink hair.

She jumped when he sighed. When their eyes met Lucy stood there for a moment completely mesmerized. His green eyes were giving her a very intense gaze and Lucy sought this as a challenge and stared back very bravely.

She decided to finally open her mouth to apologize but was stopped when this extremely handsome creature took off his juice-stained shirt. He was very muscular and attractive at that. Lucy's heart was doing backflips in her chest while her cheeks were dusted pink. He was definitely a football player, with full arms and a solid chest … Lucy wiped her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

She turned around and gave a quick "Sorry" and was planning to go home and drown in all her sorrows but was stopped when he took hold of her wrist. When she turned around he threw the shirt at her and had amusement written all over his face.

"Usually people offer to clean something when they have messed it up." He implied. The smirk on his face only did more to anger her. "It's not my fault you weren't looking were you were going!" she said even though she was just as guilty. She jerked her wrist out of his hand stormed off. "You better get a new shirt, because nudity is against school rules and I would be happy to give you detention." She shouted over her shoulder.

A chuckle was heard behind her "I am in class 1-B" he insinuated. She felt like she engulfed in flames, she shot a glare his way and hurried her steps. The strange boy went into full out laughter when she was out of sight and mumbled "What an interesting girl." He turned around and set way to the boys locker-room to find a shirt. It doesn't matter how cute she was he definitely wasn't getting detention by that devil.

* * *

The pink haired boy walked into the boys locker-room. "Oi Natsu, where's your shirt? And you call me the stripper? Ha!" a half-naked boy shouted from across the room. The one called Natsu turned around and shot him a glare. "A girl spilled juice on me, okay?" he answered. Suddenly very interested, the dark haired boy stood next to Natsu with a knowing look. "Oooooh, a girl you say?" he said, amusement written on every part of his face. Natsu rolled his eyes and opened his locker to find a shirt. "Was she pretty? Hot bod?" he asked. Finally finding a shirt Natsu closed his locker and turned to his friend.

"Very." He stated simply. He didn't really care about her body, his mind was more focused on her chocolate brown eyes and golden hair, not to mention those soft lips. He wondered how they would taste. He slapped the black haired boy on the back before turning around to exit the locker-room. Natsu laughed, Gray and his player habits. He tried to think of anything else except for that blonde. She really was occupying his thoughts lately.

* * *

The next day Lucy stood in front of class 1-B. It didn't make any sense why she was so nervous. She couldn't bring her hand up to knock on the door. A sighed escaped her lips and she looked down to _his_ shirt in her hands. It had a husky sent, not that she smelled it. She definitely did not smell it, because that would be embarrassing. Warmth crawled its way up to her cheeks ,but she quickly shook it off. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She slowly opened it and popped her head inside. The class was very chatty until they saw her and was instantly quiet. Yes, she had a reputation and was known as a smart but deadly kind of president. To keep that mask up she swallowed her pride and went into the class.

She scanned the class, all looking at her very expectantly. Resolve was burning in her eyes. It was fairly easy to find a pink haired character in the class. She lurched forward heading straight for the football player. His name was Natsu Dragneel. Of course she did research, he was well known for his misbehaving personality. Broken lots of school rules, for instance skipping class, smocking on school grounds or inappropriate uniform and even once damaged school property. The list went on and on.

Lucy approached him and she knew he was already watching her every step. He was leaning against the wall at the back of the class. She stopped in front of him and held out his shirt. The class didn't really see anything important in their interaction and decided to ignore them and continue talking. "Finally" Natsu said when Lucy stopped in front of him. That surprised her at first but then she realized he was just being himself.

Lucy cleared her throat "I'm sorry about your shirt." she said through gritted teeth and tried not to sound angry but failed miserably. She gave him his shirt and waited in anticipation. "No spoilers or anything but you are going to tell me your sorry for bumping into me yesterday and then I am going to go and forget this whole thing ever happened." She told him as calmly as she could.

The bell sounded and the whole class exited except for the two students who were facing a disagreement. In a flash Nastu grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the wall. Lucy's eyes went wide with shock, it took her a moment to realize what was going on. She tried to jerk her hands free but it was hopeless. The muscles on his arms rippled with every movement she made. She glanced up at him and his gaze was fierce, she wanted to look away but didn't, she wouldn't give up that easily.

He leaned closer "I love it when you look at me like that." he said flirtatiously. She could feel her cheeks warm up from that statement. God, how he loved to tease her she thought. It took all the courage she had to glare at him. For a moment astonishment shone in his eyes but was quickly clouded with mirth.

They were so close. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear. He let go of her and turned around, he walked with his hands in his pockets across the class room (with his newly washed shirt in one hand) to the door. "Until next time, Lucy Heartfilia." He announced over his shoulder and left the classroom.

Lucy had a dumbfounded look on her face. It took her a moment to process what had just happened. Did he just apologize to her? She didn't understand him and how did he even know her name? Unanswered questions were flowing through her head. She walked very clumsily to the door and had to hold onto the wall for some support. Damn her legs for not working. Maybe a cup of coffee at home would help her nerves. She took a deep breath and hurried her steps to get home. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all …

* * *

Hey guys,

This is my first Fan-fiction and I am totally in love with Nalu!

Please review, I want to know how to make it better for you guys.

Love,

FlamingWhiteTiger


End file.
